Old Grudges Arise
by sesshywife
Summary: scene for a movie


Old grudges arise

_(The camera panes over school slowly when suddenly Jordan runs across walkway and turns. The camera follows him and he stops suddenly breathing raggedly. Scene cuts to flashback. Screen says "Lunch Break" then fades to show the lunchroom. Camera specifies toward the table where Jordan, Ashley, Mike, Maddison, John, and Brittney are sitting at. All are engaged in conversation while Ashley is sitting on Jordan's lap cuddling him.)_

**BRITTNEY:**

(Irritated) I wish you guys would just give it a break already! (rolls eyes while smacking gum)

**JOHN:**

(Bored) Yeah what she said. (Tosses football in the air.)

**ASHLEY:**

(embarrassed) Oh hush you guys!

**JORDAN:**

(smiles) You guys already know I haven't ever been this happy before. She's the one and I love her.

**ASHLEY:**

(smiles at Jordan) Aww I love you too pookie bear. (the continue to be lovey dovey when suddenly James walks up to the table)

**JAMES:**

(Looking only at Ashley.) Hey, what's up ash?

**ASHLEY:**

(smiles up at him) Oh, hey James. Nothing much.

**JAMES:**

So are you staying for band practice today?

**ASHLEY:**

Oh no. Me and James are going to the movies.

**JAMES:**

Oh… well, that's cool. See you guys later then. (waves)

**JORDAN:**

(smiles at James) Aight later man! (tries to give James a clap but James just walks into the crowd. Jordan drops his hand and shrugs)

**MADDISON:**

(annoyed) Wait. What do you mean you're not staying for practice!

**ASHLEY:**

I thought I told you this already…

**MADDISON:**

(Angry) What the hell man! We have two weeks 'till finals and you decide to go to the movies with him! (points finger at Jordan, standing abruptly.)

**ASHLEY:**

(sheepishly) I'm sorry…

**JORDAN:**

(Tightens his hold on Ashley's waist, says angrily) Look, don't yell at my girl aight?

**MADDISON:**

(Glares at Jordan and throws an accusing look at Ashley. Ashley looks down at her lap) You know what? Just forget it. I don't care anymore! (She turns to leave but bumps into Amanda and Mark.)

**AMANDA:**

(Shoves Maddison back and says angrily) Hey, watch where your going!

**MADDISON:**

(Says sarcastically) Heh, Sorry.

**MARK:**

(Says angrily and tough like) Yeah you better be sorry!

**BRITTNEY:**

(stands up from her seat and says angrily) Hey! She said she was sorry you asshole!

**AMANDA:**

(Turns to Brittney and glares irritated) Who asked you, little Miss Pom-Poms?

**JOHN:**

(Stands up from seat next to Brittney and say angrily) I'd just shut up right now if I were you. (Cracks knuckles)

**AMANDA:**

(looks up at John and glares) Whatever, lets go. (She walks as if to leave but then muffs Brittney in the forehead and it starts a brawl. Everyone at the table gets involved while others try to stop it. Suddenly Mrs. Fite steps in.)

**MRS. FITE:**

(holds out hands to the sides to stop activity and yells with authority) THAT! IS! ENOUGH! Stop this right this instant!

**AMANDA:**

(Points at Brittney while being restrained and yells angrily) Little Miss Princess here started it!

**BRITTNEY:**

Mouth gapes indignantly, then angrily says) The hell I did!

**MRS. FITE:**

(Yells over the commotion) I've had ENOUGH! C-10, all of you! After school and that's final!

**JORDAN:**

Hey man that's not even cool yo!

**MRS. FITE:**

(looks at Jordan) I don't wanna hear it! (She stomps away from the scene)

**IVY:**

(looks around) Does that mean me too? (everyone looks at her and then walk off in the own directions grumbling angrily when the bell rings)

……………………………**.......................................................................**

(All of the students are in C-10 glaring at one another as the ticking of the clock can be heard loudly)

**MRS. FITE:**

(Stands up and looks at everyone through slitted eyes) I'll be back in a bit DON'T. MOVE. ANYWHERE. (Walks to the door and leaves)

**DRAKE:**

(looks around suggestively) Oh, don't worry I'll make sure to keep an eye on all the ladies. (reaches over and grabs Ashley by the side. Ashley looks at the hand disgustedly and smacks it.)

**JORDAN:**

(Stands up and yells angrily) Hey, watch it!

**DRAKE:**

Relax man! Only playing! (Looks seductively at Brittney) I only have eyes for a certain sexy cheerleader. (growls seductively)

**BRITTNEY:**

(Rolls her eyes and says disgustedly) In your dreams (Smacks bubblegum)

**MADDISON:**

(glares at Ashley) Are you happy now Ashley? Thanks to you we ALL get to miss practice.

**ASHLEY:**

(gapes then glares) My fault? Are you crazy!

**JORDAN:**

(Turns to Brittney and says) I don't understand why you guys are so uptight about me and Ashley dating.

**MIKE:**

(Steps into conversation) Well man after you and her started dating we hardly ever hang out anymore.

**MADDISON:**

(Jumps in also) Exactly! Don't ya'll notice how you guys are always ditching us so yall can be all over each other!

**ASHLEY:**

(embarrassed) NO WE DON'T!

**MARK:**

(Hit's the desk with the palms of his hands and yells angrily) will you guys just shut up! (glares. They all start to argue. Girls start to get up)

**BRITTNEY:**

(Tells girls over the noise) You know what! I've had it. Let's go to the restroom.

(Ashley, Brittney, Maddison, Ivy and Amanda all leave James moves and lean on the back wall while boys all argue. Mike gets closer to Jordan to talk, argument lowers down.)

**MIKE:**

(Says attentively) But anyways man… Since the girls are finally gone.

**JORDAN:**

Yeah, what's up man?

**MIKE:**

(curiously and attentively says) Whatever happened to your ex… what was her name? …. umm, Hannah!(snaps fingers)

**JORDAN:**

(uncomfortable he says) Man after we broke it off she didn't take it so easily.

**MIKE:**

(Interested, he leans in) What happened to her?

**JORDAN:**

(Pained look on his face he says sadly) She well… she started cutting herself. That's why we broke up and then when I told her I wasn't going back to her she started trying to kill herself.

**MIKE:**

(Mouth gapes surprised) Dude are you serious! I had no idea!

**JORDAN:**

(says sadly) Yeah… her parents put her into a mental hospital. (Cheers up a bit) but now that I'm with Ashley all of that is in the past.

**JAMES:**

(Jumps into the conversation) You know… me and Ashley used to be childhood best friends.

**JORDAN:**

(smiles tightly) Yeah, I know. Ashley talks a lot about you. But she said she only sees you as a friend now. Nothing more.

**JAMES:**

(Bitterly tells himself) Wish she would have told me that last year. (Brightens) But everything is cool now. I mean at least she's happy at your side.

**JORDAN:**

(attentively says) Yeah… so are we cool now? I mean… I know I'm dating your ex and all but you know… we're in love. (he shrugs)

**JAMES:**

It's cool man, no big deal. (He claps hands with Jordan when suddenly lights starts blinking on and off. Boys start looking around confused.)

**MARK:**

(look angrily at the lights) What the hell! ( there's a loud s loud scream from outside the classroom boys look at each other worriedly)

**DRAKE:**

I think that was on the girls! (Runs out then other boys go out running except Jordan who is in deep thought.)

**JORDAN:**

(deep expression on face, says quietly) Man, Hannah whatever happen to you?

………………………………**..........................................................**

(Scene cuts to a dark hallway where the camera moves in close to the classroom at the end of the hall, then stops at the door where you see only the legs of a girl and a guy)

**GUY(JAMES):**

(Seriously) Are you sure you can go through with this? Because once you agree there's no backing out.

**GIRL(HANNAH):**

(Menacingly) Are you questioning my abilities?

**GUY(JAMES):**

(calmly serious) No. I just want you to understand that If you back down there will be dire consequences.

**GIRL(HANNAH):**

(chuckles amused) I won't back down, I assure you. I want this to happen as much as you do.

**GUY(JAMES):**

(content) Good. Also, we can't have any survivors. It can be risky if one of them knows something and goes to the authorities.

**GIRL(HANNAH):**

(Seriously) Hmm, yes, that would be quite inconvenient. But none the less I'm going to go threw this. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.

**GUY(JAMES):**

(Seriously) So have I, So have I (Fades to dark)

………………………………**............................................................**

(Scene changes to another random hallway where the girls are walking in a huddle cautiously.)

**MADDISON:**

Who do you think it was? This is scary. If this is a joke its not funny!(Girls start to voice their insecurity)

**ASHLEY:**

(Seriously) You guys shut up! Whoever screamed might need help. We have to check it out. (Girls nod their heads doubtfully and follow Ashley. As they turn a corner they crash with the guys and both teams scream, then settle down when they see it's each other.)

**GIRLS:**

(angrily) Ya'll scared us! What the hell!(hits some of the guys)

**DRAKE:**

(Steps out of the boys crows and puts his arms over Brittney and Maddison's shoulders.) Relax! Ladies Drake has arrived! Nothing to worry about with me around! (Girls move away from him disgustedly.)

**BRITTNEY:**

(Scoffs) Yeah… right! (Rolls eyes)

**ASHLEY:**

(Angrily serious) You guys! Be serious. Someone could be in trouble and we don't even know it.

**JOHN:**

(Confused) So… it wasn't one of you guys that was screaming? (Scratches head)

**GIRLS:**

(Simultaneously, worried) No… (Boys and girls look around at each other nervously)

**ASHLEY:**

(Seriously calm) Ok.. Ok… we split up and look for whoever was the one that screamed. Brittney, John and Ivy ya;ll are together. Amanda, Mark and Drake you three together. (Drake looks at Amanda disgustedly and Amanda crosses her arms over her chest and rolls eyes.) Me and Maddy will go together. No complaints. Let's go! (Groups grumble. Edgar passes by whistling and shakes his head sadly at them.)

**EDGAR:**

(Chuckles) Ya'll better say goodbye to tomorrow cause ya'll ain't going to see it. (Shakes head and just leaves. Everyone looks at each other then go their separate ways nervously.)

………………………………**..........................................................**

(scene changes to a hall way with Amanda, Drake and Mark walking and looking into classrooms. They each agree to separate and look into different rooms. Scene changes to an empty classroom when Mark enters and looks around. Hannah enters the room quietly and closes door. Mark turns around at the sound of the door.)

**MARK:**

(angrily) Jesus, don't do that! (moves hand through his hair) Who are you?

**HANNAH:**

(you can't see her face only her feet) Oh sorry! I;,… I'm kind of lost.

**MARK:**

(Looks at her) Well, what are you doing here?

**HANNAH:**

(Moves closer to Mark. You see her hand reaching for the wallet chain on Mark's side and unclasping it. ) This is a nice chain you have here. But don't you think it would look even better here. (Walks behind Mark and acts like she's going to put it as a necklace.

**MARK:**

(Angrily) Hey! Leave that al…(He gets cut off when Hannah starts to tighten her grip on the chain to his neck. Choking him until he falls dead. Hannah steps over his body and goes next to the door. Amanda bursts through the door and sees Marks body, she gasps but Hannah gets a knife and cuts her neck open and Amanda falls.)

**HANNAH:**

(Happily) It's just too easy! (she walks out of the classroom and goes to the one where Drake is at. She steps in and sees Drake rifling though stuff.) Excuse me… 9Drake turns around quickly) Sorry… I Just… I just… (Hannah starts to cry and Drake moves to hug her.)

**DRAKE:**

(Happy) Hey what's wrong? Don't worry. I'm here.

**HANNAH:**

(She hugs him back with a knife in one hand while still pretending to cry. Drake chuckles. Hannah lifts her head from his shoulder and tells him.) You never did know exactly how to treat a lady. (Drake gets a confuse look on his face then it turns pained as Hannah stabs him right where his heart should be in the back. Hannah lets him fall and she chuckles to herself walking out the door.) 3 down, 8 to go. (She looks over at James leaning figure next to the door and walks the opposite way. Camera zooms in to see James smiling evilly but only the bottom of his face.)

………………………………**............................................................**

(Scene changes to a huge dark classroom. Brittney Ivy and John are searching its many closets.)

**IVY:**

(Looks nervously at others while twisting her spiked wristband) Hey… you guys are ya'll sure it's safe to be here? I mean did you hear what the janitor said?

**BRITTNEY:**

(Turns around angrily) Shut up you guys! I have a serious bad feeling about this and you guys fighting around isn't helping none!

**JOHN:**

(Annoyed) Prick…(Under his breath)

(Hannah quietly enters and locks the door causing the room to go even darker. Group looks around while Hannah moves toward Brittney and stabs her in the chest. Brittney scream and the others start panicking. Hannah stays hidden in the darker shadows while the rest are shouting for Brittney. Hannah sneaks up on Ivy, takes her wristband off, Ivy turns around surprised, when Hannah presses the spikes through her throat. Ivy makes chocking noises.)

**JOHN:**

(sacredly, tough) Who's here! Show yourself! (Looks around the dark room)

**HANNAH:**

(Walks slowly towards him) You don't have to know me, and I certainly don't want to know you. (She stabs him on his temple once he's close to her. She opens the door to James and he takes one step in.)

**JAMES:**

(Happy crazy) Not long now. (They both walk out of the classroom.)

………………………………**............................................................**

(Scene changes to Maddison and Ashley in a bathroom looking into the stalls.)

**ASHLEY:**

(Curious) Hey, where was Jordan? I didn't see him with the boys.

**MADDISON:**

(Annoyed) Is that all you care about? Your stupid "Jordy"? (says mockingly) Well if that's the case look in C-10 or something.

**ASHLEY:**

(Angrily) Maybe I will! (Stomps off out of the bathroom. Maddison sighs and leans on the wall with her eyes closed. Lights flick off.) What the… (Lights flick on and Maddison sees Hannah and sighs in relief but screams when Hannah stabs her in the stomach repeatedly.)

**HANNAH:**

(tiredly and bored) God don't any of them know how to fight? (Sighs and walks out of the restroom)

………………………………**............................................................**

(Scene shows Ashley grumbling and she bumps into Mike)

**ASHLEY:**

(surprised) Oh, hey Mike. I thought you would be with Jordan.

**MIKE:**

(Waves dismissively) Nah, he stayed in C-10. Hey have you see the guys? I can't find them.

**ASHLEY:**

(Shakes head) No…(Turns to the sound of whistling. Janitor enters scene and stops to look at them and shakes head sadly)

**EDGAR:**

Heh Still here are you? Just watch out. Old grudges arise. (Whistles and leaves)

**ASHLEY:**

Okaaayyy (Turns to Mike) Let's go see if Jordan is in C-10. (Mike agrees and they walk off to C-10)

………………………………**............................................................**

(Scene changes. Janitor is in utilities closet putting up stuff. Door is ajar. Hannah leans on the door frame.

**HANNAH:**

You should learn to keep that trap of yours shut. You never know if a fly or bee might go in. (Janitor swirls around with a frighten look on his face.)

**EDGAR:**

Now you looka here. I haven't done nothing to nobody.

**HANNAH:**

(Cuts Edgar off) Cut the crap, Mr. Edgar. You're too involved and that's not good for me or my boss. So lets not make this difficult… (She grabs him by the back of the neck and pushes his head in the mop bucket. Edgar struggles then calms.) Just for good measures… (Grabs the broom and starts to hit him on the head. Turns around when done and sees Mike and Ashley looks at her in shock.)

**ASHLEY:**

(Gapes in shock) Hannah? (camera slowly shows all of Hannah(finally!))

**HANNAH:**

(smirks and walks out of the closet) The one and only. (Chuckles) What did you expect? You took him from me and he was the reason they sent me away to a mental hospital. (Bitterly)

**MIKE:**

(turns to Ashley) this is Hannah? (Looks back at Hannah) Who, she is crazy what did you do!

**HANNAH:**

(Happily) Oh I killed a few people here, a few people there. But I'm not the only one who should get credit. Dear Jams (Indicates towards James who is at their backs) is the master of ceremonies her. (Claps while the two look at James and Hannah back and forth.)

**JAMES:**

**(Walks slowly forward) How does it feel to be betrayed by someone who said they loved you? (Grabs Mike and they brawl while Hannah grabs Ashley's head and starts smashing it to the wall. Mike struggles when suddenly James gets out a knife and slices his throat. At the same time Hannah lets go of Ashley and she slide down . Hannah and James look at each other and say at the same time.) Jordan.**


End file.
